


Who is this Bill?

by MOSFanfiction



Category: Masters of Sex
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOSFanfiction/pseuds/MOSFanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill and Virginia are exhausted from their numerous Press Conferences and Interviews and just want to relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who is this Bill?

After an extremely long day of press conferences and Q&A's, Bill and Gini were exhausted. The only thing that they could think about was the quiet of the hotel room, taking off their suffocating clothes and climbing into a soft fluffy bed. Since the publication of the book, most of their time together has been spent in these sessions, with non-stop interviews and Gala's, so the thought that they actually had some time off coming soon was an exciting prospect. As they entered the elevator to take them to the 4th floor, they leaned against the wall both letting out a great sigh of relief. 

"Two whole weeks Bill! Can you believe we have two entire weeks off?" Gini exclaimed.  
"It isn't exactly two weeks Virginia. After all we still have to prepare for the Toledo event while we are off." Bill announced.  
"Why can't you ever just give me a moment, just a moment Bill, to think about absolutely nothing!"  
"Virginia, I was just."  
"Just what Bill? Can it ever be about something other than the work? Just once?" She humphed.

Bill looked slightly confused and flustered as he could tell that she was getting annoyed with him. After 10 years with each other they clearly knew what made the other tick. He knew she needed rest as much as he did. As the elevator doors opened Virginia quickly exited and immediately headed towards her hotel room. Bill followed behind with the anticipation that he would be staying with her but as she opened her door she quietly whispered "Good Night" to Bill and closed the door behind her. Bill stunned and confused knocked on the door.

"What?"  
"I thought I was staying with you tonight?" he mumbled  
"Bill I am very tired. I would like to relax and have some time to myself."  
Bill reluctantly agreed, told her goodnight and closed the door. He went across the hall to his room but wanted to find a way back in. He knew she was irritated with him and decided to come up with a plan. Looking throughout the room he decided he would draw her a warm bubble bath, order room service and make a relaxing evening for her. As he readied to call room service he flashed back to the time at the Park Plaza, the first time she ordered food for him and how perfectly she knew him. He ordered dinner and dessert, changed into something more comfortable and started the bath. The hotel had provided a rose petal scented oil that he placed in the water allowing for the aroma of roses to permeate throughout the room. He turned on the record player to a relaxing jazz, knowing that she enjoyed that music. As he looked around he felt that everything was in place and decided to call Virginia. As he picked up the phone a sense of nervousness washed over him. He began questioning whether or not she would receive this or still be irrational and annoyed with him. After a few more moments he decided to go ahead and try it anyway. "What can I say to get her over here?" He picked up the phone and asked the operator to be patched through to her room. 

Gini had enough that day of Bill. They had been with each other continuously for the last 2 months. They had attended press conference after press conference and interview after interview. They were together all day and most nights and she was tired. She was tired of the interviews and the cameras and in all honesty just wanted some piece and quiet and solitude. She felt badly for being so irrational with Bill but most of the time it was the only way to get what she wanted. "But did I have to be so harsh?" she thought to herself. As she slipped out of her business attire and into her nightgown she could only think of her head hitting the pillow. It was already 8:00 and they would be flying out the next morning so all she wanted was to crawl into bed and sleep. Just as she sat down on the bed, the phone rang.

"Mrs. Johnson - I have a William Masters on the phone for you. Do you want me to connect him?"  
"Not really!" She thought to herself  
"Yes that is fine. Thank You."  
"Virginia?" he asked  
"What is it Bill?"  
"I was working on that interview prep for the Washington Post and I really need the study report on vaginismus. I believe you have it in your briefcase?"  
"Can this wait until tomorrow Bill? I just sat down to go to bed?"  
"I actually need it now. Can you bring it over to me?"  
"Why don't you come over and get it? I am already in my nightgown for the evening?"  
He hadn't thought of that response.."Uhh..I stubbed my toe and it is slightly painful to walk. Could you please bring it over?"  
"Fine" she grumbled.  
She got up threw on some clothes, grabbed the document and went across the hall. Before she could knock on the door, Bill opened it.

"Here is the report although I truly do not understand why it is that you had to do this tonight? You had to make me get dressed and inconvenience me just to bring this to you? You know how tired I am and how much I was looking forward to a peaceful and quiet evening!" As she continued her rant, her nose sensed the smell of roses. "Do you have roses in here Bill?"

"No but I have something else. Come in for a minute?"  
She entered the room still unamused by his demands and complete disregard for her earlier request.  
"What is it Bill? I really should be getting back to my room."  
He walked over to the bathroom to show her the bath he had drawn for her.  
"I thought that you could use a relaxing bath and dinner, free of any interruptions and stress...so I drew a bath for you and I ordered room service to be delivered in about an hour." he said smiling slightly, a bit unsure of what her reaction might be.  
Virginia looked into the bathroom and then at Bill. She was a bit out of her element here. Bill had never been so attentive and surprising before. He was never the romantic type for sure, so what was it that he was doing here? Why now? Why here?  
"I am not sure what is happening here Bill?" She asked with mass confusion.  
"I know how tired you are and I know that you wanted to relax so I just thought that if you soaked in the bath for a while and had a calm relaxing dinner it would help take the stress away, that's all."  
"That's all?" she questioned  
"That is all Virginia..there are no ulterior motives here..I swear!"  
"I'm just not sure Bill."  
"Just enjoy the bath and I will let you know when dinner arrives."  
"Alright I will then. And Bill...Thank you." She said happily.

Gini entered the bathroom and closed the doors behind her. Removing her clothes she climbed into the hot bathtub and felt the weight of the world fall off of her shoulders. This was the first time in months that her mind just completely went blank. For once she was able to just relax, she couldn't help but drift off slightly. 

She could hear the door open and an eye peek from around the door. "Is everything alright Gini? Do you need anything?"  
"I'm fine Bill."  
"Are you sure?"  
The tension in her shoulders was quite painful and the idea of a neck rub did sound great but she knew what would happen if she let him in. As she debated the options she responded, "I guess I could use a neck rub if you are willing?" She knew full well what she was in for now.

Bill gingerly walked into the bathroom and sat down beside her on the edge of the tub. Reaching down he fumbled to move her hair to the side, out of the way of the oil and the water. Gini knew what she was doing by inviting him in but at the same time there was only one thing that relaxed her more than this and she wanted it, she wanted him. Bill began to massage her shoulders and neck but not saying a word while doing so. The feeling of his hands on her neck felt warm and the sensations running through her body were only magnified by the look on his face. Gini tilted her head to the side, a motion to Bill that she wanted the same thing that he did. Softly he kissed her neck as his hands found their way to her breasts. Gently he massaged them rubbing her nipples between his thumb and finger as they responded to the touch. Gini moved forward allowing room for Bill to slip in behind her. He removed his undershirt and boxers and slipped into the tub, the hardness of his erection pushing against her back. Wrapping his arms around her stomach she leaned back onto his chest, her head landing just below his. She could feel his breath on her neck as he softly nips at her earlobe, the nerves in her body completely in overdrive. She turns to let her lips meet his, the taste of him, intoxicating. She circles his lips with her tongue as they massage each other's tongues in a fluid motion. His hands begin to run up and down her body, across her naval, over her abdomen and stopping just before he finds her sex. She bucks up in the water, longing for him to touch her, her back arched, exposing her breasts from under the water. The motion, allowing his hand to slip lower he runs his fingers along the folds pressing gently before circling her clit with his thumb. Two fingers slowly moving in and out while continually thumbing her. She groans with pleasure as she tightens at his touch. Reaching behind her back grabbing hold of him with both hands, he was fully erect and clearly eager for some attention. Sliding her hands over his cock, rotating an squeezing ever so carefully and finding his balls, massaging and tugging. They both groaned with excitement. Bill removed his hand as Virginia flipped around to face him. Straddling him, she lowered herself down feeling the hardness and fullness inside her. He felt good, perfect infact. Slowly writhing in circles and grinding as he kissed her breasts, then her neck. She leaned forward finding his mouth with hers as her hands flowed though his hair and caressed his ear. Locking eyes she continued to writhe in a quick circular motion as the quivering began to overtake her and she fell forward onto his chest, her rapid breathing beginning to slow. Knowing he was close he bucked up one more time, deep and hard. Their moans could certainly be heard in the next room as he came, the look of complete fulfillment taking over his body. As he pulled out they continued to lay in the tub both looking at each other with smiles of ecstacy.

"Well, that was some neck massage Bill." she said coyly.  
"I try my best." He responded.

They continued to lay there until the scent of the roses and the warmth of the water subsided. Bill stepped out of the tub and put on his robe. He grabbed a towel, held it out for her and offered her a robe as well.  
"Dinner should be here soon. I also ordered Dessert." he pronounced proudly.  
"I believe we had dessert before dinner Bill!"  
Bill smiled and continued to put on his clothes as he waited for the room service to arrive.  
Gini stood against the bathroom door and looked at Bill. "Who is this Bill and is this who he is becoming?" she thought to herself. She wasn't certain but she knew she liked it.


End file.
